ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Karsonis (Novella)
Chapter 1: A Grim Future I was there the day Dinadon fell, the day a thousand million starships flew overhead, tearing eachother to peices. Machines cut holes into the once polished, then blown metal, cutting trenches, mechanoid arms, and Human arms too, placing plates and wood in to reinforce, but it would only be so much. Shots belted by, lead, gold, silver, plasma, light, any matieral and kind imaginable, there where no limits by this point in the war. I ran through Trench Manuel, artillery flying through, exploding, lads laying dead and dying, a horrid sight. My boots sunk into the molten sludge, metal and dirt and skin and flith, a foul mixture. I opened fire at an enemy, armour jet black and crimson, the Deathtroopers of the Jith were numerous and trained, not always well though. The trooper fell down, dead, its fellow ducked, and made a signal with its hand. Suddenly, oh my, a series of 5 canisters landed, and opened, spewing gases into the enviroment. I, with many others, shoved mask's onto our faces, but for most it simply was too fast, they fell, choking on their own lung tissue as the gase melted their lungs from the inside. DeathTroopers charged our line, with alien strength they shot up and tore us apart, I fled, a coward indeed, but a living man is better then a dead one! Some Terranic Guard , Dinadonian Kingsmen actually, shiny blue armour now dinted and brown with muck. They, much like the Jith, had helmets allowing them to survive in gaseus enviroments, too expensive to outfit all soldiers with such, only some units and such, like the Kingmen. Deathtroopers and Kingmen alike were dead soon after. I ran by a ruined T-91 , a tank vehicle. It was burned and scorched, barrel falling off. A lad grabbed me and pulled me into a bunker, a second later, a shell went off just about were I stood, we were all pushed back and one woman's face was disfigured, she was also blinded by the shrapnel that tore at her skin. With vengeful, hateful, angry unleashed fury she screamed out, with rightous fury one lad charged out against the input of all others, and was blown to precisly 777 bits within seconds, the trench was occupied by the Enemy by this point, it would seem. It was a fact we would have to make charge to a safe position, but the area was dangerous, as was made clear mere moments earlier. We charged out, and 4 of us, by the end of the hasteful rush, were buried beneath the filth of battle. We rushed the no-mans land, and soon even less of us were their, not even bired, just lying thier, what burials there were was under filth and soot and bodys fallen oer time but this, this was worse. I was hit actually, in the shoulder, it was nothing major, such happens to most. This area was ally controlled still, and communication was still a thing, and attacks were organised rather then random mismatchs of charging lunitics with uncomfortable weapons runing to uncomfortable fates, death, without doubt that means to die for our state, to die for the Terran Federation! I spent a day resting, the fighting was the most brutish, vile, disgusting thing in my 12 years of service, infact this whole war produced such horrors that too merely describe them would drive anyone insane, it did so to me, I saw them you see, but they still need me, even when we shake they need as to keep going, if we dont. Dinadon will fall. The medical officers had cleared the trench of cadaver's, and lined them in a large pit like room, 120,043,3. 120,043,3 were dead... Infact in total it is predicted the war has killed 788 quintillion on both sides, around 5.2533333e+19 a year, for fifteen years, you do the math. I was asked as to who I was, indeed I informed the commandant as too who I was, and I was allowed to rest, turns out, the battle in space was, lost, essentially, it still raged but onlybecause our fleet was completely sourounded in all directions. A Britannia Class ship fell from the sky, burning, it crashed somewere, to be lost to the devestation. Artillery reigned down, and the structure was destroyed, killing all within. 7184-7214... Yet there was another, a Deathtrooper charging, on another point on the planet, in Mortusgrad. Ducked behind cover, as shells came barreling towards him, shrapnel going all over. Opening fire, a Terran was killed, and the Deathtrooper ducked as further shot came barreling down. Jith reflexes could handle that you see. Category:Everything Category:Storys